marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Animated Universe Wiki:Crew
This page shows how to properly create and format a Crew page. If the person is a crew member who has also acted, the Crew format should be used while noting what characters they have done. These pages are written from a real world perspective. Title The title of the article should be the person's legal name. This does not include any titles or nicknames. Generally this should not be a stage name unless the person's real name is never used for screen credit. Women should have their husband's name if it has been legally changed or credited as such. If a person appears as themselves in a series, such as Stan Lee as Stan Lee, then the parenthetical (Real) should be placed after the name. Infobox | birthplace = | deathdate = | deathplace = | position = | (series) = | video = }} If any information is not available then it should be skipped. Any section not filled in will not appear in the final article. | name = The current or last legal name of the person. Generally this is the title of the article. | image = The best appropriate image for the character. If possible, this should be a medium shot from the waist up. DVD extras are a good source if they show the person discussing the series/video. This should never be from another media source such as live-action movie or television series. | birthname = This is the birth name of the person not current name if changed or using a stage name. | birthdate = This is the date of their birth. Fill out the Birth date and age template with the numbers of their birthday. It must have all three sections filled out. If exact information is not available then do not use the template and simply write in the known dates. If the person is deceased, remove the template and write in the date. It should be in Month Day, Year format with only the day using numbers. | birthplace = This is the person's place of birth. This would be the city and state/territory. This would not include the city district or country, unless that is all the available information. | deathdate = This is only filled in if the person has died. It should be in Month Day, Year format with only the day using numbers. The age the person died at should be written in a parenthetical afterwards. | deathplace = This is the location the person died, if known. | position = This is all the positions the person has worked as for a Marvel animated project. | (series) = This includes all episodes the person worked on in any series. If they worked on all episodes then simply put "all". If they only appeared in certain episodes then list the episodes. (series) will be replaced with the appropriate series initials. | video = Any work done for a video in a video. Introduction This is a brief introduction of the person. This does not go into the specifics of the person. It starts with their name followed by the date of their birth in a parenthetical. The credited name, legal name, and stage names are bolded. It would also include which positions they worked on for series and videos. This is where there would be a link to a disambiguation page or link to a similarly named article. This is indented and italicized. Biography This is where all information on the person is listed. This should be presented in chronological order. Linking to other works is acceptable in these pages. They should be linked to a wiki so as to reduce the distracting arrow that comes from linking to non-wiki sites. These can be prominent wikis (such as Memory Alpha for Star Trek and Wookiepedia for Star War) or Wikipedia. Some wikis only expand the real world person's biography relative to their character's prominence. This wiki believes that all information should be used. For example, John Shirley only worked on one episode but is a significant name outside of this wiki's subject and his article should reflect this. External Links This is where you would link to all notable external sites. It would start with their official sites and confirmed social media accounts. Peer-reviewed sites, such as the Internet Movie Database, would follow. Last would be easily editable sites such as Wikipedia and other external wikis. Categories The page should be categorized by all the positions the person worked, such as Directors and Producers. It would then categorize them by which series and videos the person has worked on. It would then categorize them by which non-Marvel projects they have worked on that several others have also worked on. Please check the subcategories in the Crew category for established lists. DEFAULTSORT Every crew page should include the DEFAULTSORT template. It should include the last name then first name. It should look like this: Category:MAU Policies